1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a wide cruise ship or pleasure boat. The ship has an open or semi-open central public space bordered by longitudinal superstructures. Here the expression xe2x80x9cpublic spacexe2x80x9d means a space comprising one or more areas dedicated primarily to the use of passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pleasure boats are conventionally single-hull vessels with decks whose width is identical or similar to the width of the ship at the waterline. The outdoor public spaces are generally on the upper deck. Some innovative ship designs have been developed to meet an ever increasing demand to increase the number of cabins and other areas giving onto the outside. Thus some ship designs provide a large longitudinal main public space situated on a lower deck and bordered by port and starboard vertical longitudinal superstructures accommodating cabins and other areas. These ship designs have a width that is too small to obtain a sufficient distance between the longitudinal superstructures; the approximately U-shaped cross section of these ship designs does not produce a volume of air above the main public space that is sufficiently wide for the public space and the cabins and other areas giving onto the public space to be user-friendly, pleasant and sufficiently sunny. Widening the entire ship is not viable, primarily for reasons of uncomfortable rolling and additional construction and operating costs.
The type of ship according to this invention meets the demand for many outside and user-friendly spaces whilst also satisfying comfort and safety demands. It has a large main public space situated on a lower deck and bordered by port and starboard longitudinal superstructures. The quickwork of the ship is classically proportioned, meeting comfort, stability and drag requirements. The cross section of the ship is approximately V-shaped, the longitudinal superstructures having an overall transverse inclination. This overall inclination makes the main public space situated at the base of the longitudinal superstructures more sunny and creates an impression of stadium terraces. In the event of invasion by water, the overall shape of the ship increases the width at the waterline as the ship settles and thereby significantly improves stability of the ship, which depends directly on the transverse inertia at the waterline. Moreover, by moving the masses away from the longitudinal axis, this overall shape increases the roll period of the ship and thus improves passenger comfort.
The accompanying drawings illustrate the invention.